TLC
by OnlineFisher
Summary: Jack caught the flu, lets email. Sequel to Bed ridden.
1. Default Chapter

Title: TLC

Author: Snacky

Email: onlinefishin@yahoo.co.uk

Disclaimer: Same as the one in the bed ridden chapters. I don't make any profit from this Fic.

Summary: Jack caught the flu, let email. Sequel to Bed ridden.

Author's note: Well, I was surprise by all the kind feedback.... And how many people who though this should be continued. 

This Fic is dedicated to all you good people who were kind enough to feedback!

~~~~~

****

Date: 10-06-03 12.04.19

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: Flu!

To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net

This is all your fault!! :-(

I'm soooo bored, get on the messenger, you owe me!!

*Hint, hint* There's a new game boy game out that I want.

Jack

~~

****

Date: 10-06-03 10.05.45

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: Flu!

To: Daniel Jackson greek_tragedy@fastmail.net

Hey Danny boy, are you coming round later, keep me company?

Anything interesting happen at the base today, am I missing anything?

Jack

~~

****

Date: 10-06-03 10.07.53

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: Flu!

To: T'Murry Tmaster@fastmail.net

Hey T,

Got the flu, what's been going on then?

I have some new videos in I bought this week. I'm not going anywhere; do you want to come round to my house? 

I got the fridge stacked. You can stay the night, I'm sure you won't catch the flu!

Jack

~~

****

Date: 10-06-03 12.35.21

From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net

Subject: My fault?!

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Dear Sir,

I'm sorry Sir, but to coin a phrase from Cassie 'I owe you naff all!'

The flu has been going around, a number of personnel are off sick, Hazards of working in close contact I guess...

I'll be on messenger later, if not you can ring me.

I'm going to spend the time off catching up on some work that is yet to be done.

Hope you feel well soon,

Sam

~~

****

Date: 10-06-03 13.12.34

From: Daniel Jackson greek_tragedy@fastmail.net

Subject: sure

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Hey Jack,

I heard about you being off sick earlier from Sam. Sorry to hear it but I've been needing time off, I'm not ready to get back yet. 

I'm having so much fun with these artefacts. I haven't seen anything like them before, It's amazing!

Nothing bad has happened yet! Sam's getting work done and Teal'c is off world helping Bray'tac.

Daniel

P.S I will come over at about 21.00 for a while to see how your doing. Don't give me the flu!

~~

****

Date: 10-06-03 13.24.53

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: I'm Wounded

To: T'Murry TMaster@fastmail.net

T, You left without saying goodbye!? I'm counting on a good excuse when you get back!

Jack

~~

****

Date: 10-06-03 13.25.32

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: RE: sure

To: Daniel Jackson greek_tragedy@fastmail.net

Snooze!!! You lead the most boring life Mr. Jackson, I swear!

I'll try to be awake when you come round.

I'm surprised the base is still standing to be honest.

At least I don't have to do any meetings for a while! - I would do the happy dance but I'd probably just look like a turtle on it's back at the moment.

Anyway, see you later

Bring me a present!

Jack

P.S Don't give me the flu! I'll try!

~~

****

Chat Log Date: 10-06-03 13.27.42

****

Flu free MajorC@fastmail.net

****

Colonel knows Best: gonefishin@fastmail.net

****

Colonel knows Best: Boo!

****

Flu free: Ah! You scared me!

****

Colonel knows Best: Careful!

****

Flu free: How you feeling?

****

Colonel knows Best: Fine, Just Fine, Dieing very slowly and painfully

****

Flu free: Trying to get sympathy?

****

Colonel knows Best: No, Just stating the facts

****

Flu free: Right

****

Colonel knows Best: Naff all?! 

****

Flu free: Yes?

****

Colonel knows Best: What is happening to that girl? Or more importantly, you? I can't believe you used it! 

****

Flu free: You won't be saying that when it becomes your new favourite word 

****

Colonel knows Best: True...why are you online anyway? What happened to all your work?

****

Flu free: I'm on a break 

****

Colonel knows Best: Are you!!...Slacking off? 

****

Flu free: Don't be silly!

****

Colonel knows Best: :-D

****

Flu free: *claps*

****

Colonel knows Best: I know it's amazing, in just a short few days I've become the simley expert. 

****

Flu free: What does Daniel think?

****

Colonel knows Best: He's never online anymore, I have a sneaky suspicion he's blocked me.

****

Flu free: You finally learnt how to black now, have you? 

****

Colonel knows Best: Yes...Did it all on my own!

****

Flu free: :-D

****

Colonel knows Best: What? 

****

Flu free: Nothing 

****

Colonel knows Best: No, no... If you want to say some thing, say it 

****

Flu free: How do you know?

****

Colonel knows Best: Come on, what were you going to put?

****

Flu free: What a clever boy you are!

****

Colonel knows Best: !

****

Flu free: lol 

****

Colonel knows Best: yea yea 

****

Flu free: didn't mean to offend you

****

Colonel knows Best: not offended! 'Clever boy!' still young

****

Flu free: lol... now that I have chatted to you does this mean I don't have to email you?

****

Colonel knows Best: Slacking off!!

****

Flu free: Fine, I'll email you.

Colonel knows Best: Good, see that you do.

****

Flu free: I'll do it right now, then I've got work to do, right after lunch of course!

****

Colonel knows Best: Of course! Wait, you're leaving now?

****

Flu free: Yes, Bye Sir

****

Colonel knows Best: But I'm bored

****

Flu free: Bye!

****

Colonel knows Best: I'm Ill! 

****

Flu free: BYE!

****

Colonel knows Best: I order you to stay!!! 

****

Flu free: Bye!!!

****

Colonel knows Best: I'll ring you! 

****

Flu free: I won't answer

****

Colonel knows Best: You have to!!!!!!

****

Flu free: Bye....

------MajorC is Offline------

~~

****

Date: 10-06-03 13.38.19

From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net

Subject: Email...

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Hi Sir,

Bye Sir,

Sam.

~~

****

Date: 10-06-03 13.40.21

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: The cheek!

To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net

When I said Email It implied paragraphs, not post it's!

I'm going to focus all my energy on Daniel now! He's the favourite; You've lost you chance.

When I get back I'm coming for your gadgets!

Jack

P.S Email before you go to sleep! The ill get nighty nights

~~

****

Date: 10-06-03 17.22.11

From: Daniel Jackson

Subject: RE: sure

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

To Jack,

Dr. Jackson actually, Remember that.

My work may be boring to you but at least it's better than trying to beat you high score on Pac man...

Much to your surprise I'm bringing you a present, I'll let you guess what it is...

Daniel

P.S Happy dance? How old are you?

I got a mental image, not a pretty sight jack, I swear, sometimes you scare me!

~~

****

Date: 10-06-03 22.54.11

From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net

Subject: Night!

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Dear Sir,

Shouldn't Daniel be the one to give you your nighty night now?

E-mail's an email Sir, no matter how long!

Sam.

P.s Night, night! Hope the bed bugs bite! 


	2. The bugs are alive!

Title: TLC Part 2

Author: Snacky

Email: onlinefishinyahoo.co.uk

Disclaimer: Same as the one in the bed ridden chapters. I don't make any profit from this Fic.

Summary: Jack caught the flu, lets email. Sequel to Bed ridden.

Author's note: Well, I was surprise by all the kind feedback.... And how many people who though this should be continued.

This Fic is dedicated to all you good people who were kind enough to feedback!

****

Date: 11-06-03 09.04.19

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishinfastmail.net

Subject: morning camper!

To: Samantha Carter MajorCfastmail.net

Morning! Sleep well? I didn't, as well as the coughing and sneezing all night long, I had those damn bed bugs (which you willed my way) keeping me up!

I did get a nighty night from Daniel, In person I might add! (even tucked me in) see, favourite!

Jack

****

Date: 11-06-03 09.06.45

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishinfastmail.net

Subject: Morning Camper!

To: Daniel Jackson greektragedyfastmail.net

To Dr. Jackson - happy!

Thank you for the present - just what I always wanted...Lemsip, you read my mind!

Haven't you ever heard of the healing powers of the Game boy?

How's the morning going?

Had your 20 cups of coffee yet?

If you can, go on messenger - Carter thinks you've blocked me!

Jack

****

Date: 11-06-03 09.35.21

From: Samantha Carter MajorCfastmail.net

Subject: Great morning!

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishinfastmail.net

Dear Sir,

Good Morning! I slept extremely well. I had a bug free night :-P

I'm glad you like my replacement! now I don't have to come and tuck you in.

Sam

****

Date: 11-06-03 09.38.19

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishinfastmail.net

Subject: Migration

To: Samantha Carter MajorCfastmail.net

I might be able to find a place on my favourites list for you, Daniel isn't very good at tucking in, He's better at the getting you to sleep!

Jack

P.S Me and the bugs have been talking - their going home :-)

****

Date: 11-06-03 10.22.11

From: Daniel Jackson greektragedyfastmail.net

Subject: Morning!

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishinfastmail.net

Jack,

I'm extremely happy, now all you have to do is get rid of your other hundred annoying habits and I'll be over the moon.

If your online in the next five minutes I'll be on messenger, if not I'm going to get back to work.

I've never heard of the healing powers of the game boy - Shall I go ask Frasier?

It's a great morning isn't it? Pity I'm stuck underground though!

Daniel

P.S Sam doesn't believe I blocked you, it's you that does! trying to get her into trouble? what's she done now?

****

Chat Log Date: 11-06-03 10.24.42

****

Colonel knows Best: gonefishinfastmail.net

****

Egyptian V Greek: greektragedyfastmail.net

****

Colonel knows Best: Who are you?

****

Egyptian V Greek: Ha, Ha very funny!

Colonel knows Best: Nice of you to give me five minutes to get online! it's lucky I have nothing better to do isn't it?!

****

Egyptian V Greek: yes, lucky

Colonel knows Best: hey! I'm being nice!

****

Egyptian V Greek: sorry, I just really wanted to get back to work

Colonel knows Best: on a day like this? your able to go enjoy it, I'm stuck!

****

Egyptian V Greek: yes, well, I'm very busy

Colonel knows Best: fine, do what you will but I still think your crazy

****

Egyptian V Greek: everyone has fun in their own way

Colonel knows Best: that's defiantly true

****

Egyptian V Greek: So what has Sam done?

Colonel knows Best: nothing

****

Egyptian V Greek: Something's up... you don't normally try to get her into trouble unless she's bugged you!

Colonel knows Best: Hmmmn... Interesting choice of words...

****

Egyptian V Greek: what?

Colonel knows Best: nothing, something me and Sam was talking about.

****

Egyptian V Greek: Ok...? so what did she do?

Colonel knows Best: nothing, just a bit cheeky that's all

****

Egyptian V Greek: oh right... make a comment about how immature you are?

Colonel knows Best: Oi Mister! I'd be very careful, I have the power to change your assignments you know!

****

Egyptian V Greek: It's Doctor actually

Egyptian V Greek: Jack?

****

Egyptian V Greek: Hey, I was joking

****

Egyptian V Greek: are you ok?

Offline

Date: 11-06-03 11.35.21

From: Samantha Carter MajorCfastmail.net

Subject: Hello?

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishinfastmail.net

Dear sir,

What's happened, Daniel thinks he's upset you. He has been trying to ring you for the past hour. He's contemplating going round to you house!

Are you ok sir?

Regarding your last E-mail; I'm glad you think of me as a better 'tucker-iner' than Daniel and I'm so happy you have made friends with my bed bugs.

Watch out though some of them can be very sneaky, especially Sally! watch out for that one, what ever she tells you to do, resist the urge to do it!!!!

****

Date: 11-06-03 11.40.21

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishinfastmail.net

Subject: Get the padding out...

To: Samantha Carter MajorCfastmail.net

Do not let Daniel know about what is in this email, understand?! it will ruin it all. I'm counting on you carter don't let me down!

I'm not upset with Daniel, The truth is I'm bored (very, very bored) and It's fun, so leave it alone or play along...

Tell Daniel I just rang you and told you I don't ever want to speak to him again.

I'm online, go on messenger - I can't use the phone, Daniel keep's ringing me!

Jack

P.S I'll try to watch out for 'Sally' although it's very hard when all your fleas look exactly the same!

P.P.S You have officially gone insane!

****

Chat Log Date: 11-06-03 12.24.42

****

Colonel knows Best: gonefishinfastmail.net

****

Flu Free: MajorCfatsmail.net

****

Flu Free: Fleas!?!

Colonel knows Best: :-P

****

Flu Free: I'm shaking my head at you sir!

Colonel knows Best: :-D

****

Flu Free: I'm not going to go along with it, It's cruel, Daniel is really worried

****

Colonel knows Best: Cool!

****

Flu Free: Again! It's cruel

Colonel knows Best: Come on, if you were in my position, what would you do?

****

Flu Free: I _was _in your position,_ I _didn't tease Daniel!

Colonel knows Best: No...just me

****

Flu Free: I did not!

Colonel knows Best: :-D

Colonel knows Best: Your still at work, aren't you?

****

Flu Free: Yes, why?

Colonel knows Best: How about, you take some time off and come and see me...I could use some company

****

Flu Free: Obviously if your talking to bed bugs

Colonel knows Best: Will you?

****

Flu Free: promise to be nice to Daniel

Colonel knows Best: Promise

****

Flu Free: This all seems like a big set up, you know Sir

Colonel knows Best: Yes, I'm aware of that

****

Flu Free: it is?

Colonel knows Best: no, just seems like it, remember?

****

Flu Free: right...

Colonel knows Best: are you coming?

****

Flu Free: alright... I'll come round in about half an hour

Colonel knows Best: Bring Chinese!

****

Flu Free: Is that why you want to see me?

Colonel knows Best: course not! I'm just hungry

****

Flu Free: Ok... any preference?

Colonel knows Best: Just bring me anything you think I might like, I'm not very picky.

****

Flu Free: Since when?

Colonel knows Best: Since now :-D

****

Flu Free: lol Bye!

****

Colonel knows Best: Bye

Offline


	3. Company

Title: TLC Part 3

Author: Snacky

Email: onlinefishin@yahoo.co.uk

Disclaimer: Same as the one in the bed ridden chapters. I don't make any profit from this Fic.

Summary: Jack caught the flu, lets email. Sequel to Bed ridden.

Author's note: And it continues... and with the longest chat I have ever written! Hope you all enjoy!

This Fic is dedicated to all you good people who were kind enough to feedback!

~~~~~

****

Date: 11-06-03 01.37.45

From: Daniel Jackson greek_tragedy@fastmail.net

Subject: Talk to me!

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Jack?

Answer your phone please!

I'm sorry I upset you, I never thought I would, we usually say things like that and you seem fine with it!

If you won't talk to me on the phone I will wait for you on messenger, I'm sure you will go on it eventually!

Daniel

P.S Don't block me, I have ways of finding out if you have!

~~~

****

Chat Log Date: 11-06-03 01.54.19

****

Colonel knows Best: gonefishin@fastmail.net

****

Egyptian V Greek: greek_tragedy@fastmail.net

****

Egyptian V Greek: Hello

Colonel knows Best: Hi

****

Egyptian V Greek: I'm sorry

****

Colonel knows Best: It's fine

****

Colonel knows Best: No it isn't

****

Egyptian V Greek: What?

****

Colonel knows Best: it jksahui shaklja

****

Egyptian V Greek: are you ok?

****

Colonel knows Best: Carter's here with me, making me say things I don't want to!

****

Egyptian V Greek: oh right, Hi Sam!

****

Colonel knows Best: Hi Daniel!

****

Egyptian V Greek: What are you doing round there?

****

Colonel knows Best: She's keeping me company

****

Egyptian V Greek: ok

****

Egyptian V Greek: I thought you were in bed?

****

Colonel knows Best: I am

****

Egyptian V Greek: So, Sam is too?

****

Colonel knows Best: Don't go getting any ideas!

****

Egyptian V Greek: I think it's too late for that!

****

Colonel knows Best: I may be stuck but Sam certainly isn't, she can kick your ass you know!

****

Egyptian V Greek: She wouldn't do that, would you Sam?

****

Colonel knows Best: In a heart beat

****

Egyptian V Greek: I know, that wasn't Sam

****

Colonel knows Best: Fine, she said no

****

Egyptian V Greek: So, you're not mad at me?

****

Colonel knows Best: no

****

Egyptian V Greek: was that Jack?

****

Colonel knows Best: yes, you do tread on thin ice though sometimes

****

Egyptian V Greek: I know

****

Colonel knows Best: I mean very thin ice!

****

Egyptian V Greek: Yes

****

Colonel knows Best: Wafer thin

****

Egyptian V Greek: I get it!

****

Colonel knows Best: Walk a very thin line

****

Egyptian V Greek: Fine line!

****

Colonel knows Best: Hang by a hairline

****

Colonel knows Best: swim in shark infested waters

****

Egyptian V Greek: you finished?

****

Colonel knows Best: run naked sjhauyinak

****

Egyptian V Greek: Thanks Sam!

****

Colonel knows Best: Damn woman!

****

Egyptian V Greek: I wish I could hug you right now Sam!

****

Colonel knows Best: I'll hu

****

Egyptian V Greek: ?

****

Colonel knows Best: She won't let me finish that

****

Egyptian V Greek: oh right

****

Egyptian V Greek: How are you feeling?

****

Colonel knows Best: Alright still can't breathe properly and ache but apart from that, ok**!**

****

Colonel knows Best: He keeps sneezing on me!

****

Egyptian V Greek: Great! Just what I wanted to know

****

Colonel knows Best: It's not true, It only happened once!

****

Egyptian V Greek: I think I've mentioned mental images to you before, Jack

****

Colonel knows Best: Ah yes the vivid Imagination!

****

Egyptian V Greek: That's right

****

Colonel knows Best: Just explaining that happy dance to Sam

****

Egyptian V Greek: Happy dance?

****

Colonel knows Best: The mental image I gave you

****

Egyptian V Greek: Ah yes

****

Colonel knows Best: I can't dance right now, so I have to explain

****

Egyptian V Greek: Good, I don't think anyone should see that!

****

Colonel knows Best: Grrr - she's laughing at me!

****

Egyptian V Greek: Why am I not surprised?

****

Colonel knows Best: I don't know, You're weird?

****

Egyptian V Greek: I can sense the insults very quickly heading in the direction of this conversation!

****

Colonel knows Best: That you're sixth sense?

****

Egyptian V Greek: Ha, Ha

****

Colonel knows Best: Sam thought it was funny :-P

****

Egyptian V Greek: I won't comment, as it's two on one

****

Colonel knows Best: good!

****

Egyptian V Greek: Are you coming back to the sgc later?

****

Colonel knows Best: No

****

Egyptian V Greek: Sam?

****

Colonel knows Best: no I think I'm going to go home and relax

****

Egyptian V Greek: Ok I'll see you tomorrow

****

Colonel knows Best: Are you going?

****

Egyptian V Greek: not yet, why?

Colonel knows Best: Looked like you were saying goodbye

****

Egyptian V Greek: Oh

****

Colonel knows Best: I thought you wanted to get back to work

****

Egyptian V Greek: I do but I'm having a lunch break

****

Colonel knows Best: That hasn't stopped you from working before!

****

Egyptian V Greek: Well I want to talk to you

****

Colonel knows Best: How sweet!

****

Egyptian V Greek: Now, was that Jack or Sam?

****

Colonel knows Best: Let's say both

****

Egyptian V Greek: lol

****

Colonel knows Best: Damn you Dr Jackson!!!

****

Egyptian V Greek: What?

****

Colonel knows Best: I bet the colonel he couldn't get you to write lol

****

Egyptian V Greek: Opps sorry Sam!

****

Colonel knows Best: You didn't know

****

Egyptian V Greek: True

****

Egyptian V Greek: Do you want me to come see you later, Jack?

****

Colonel knows Best: No, when Sam finally takes the hint and goes home, I'm going to get some rest

****

Egyptian V Greek: Alright, well hope you feel better in the morning

****

Colonel knows Best: Are you going?

****

Egyptian V Greek: Do you want me to go?

****

Colonel knows Best: No, I can never tell if your going, you often type things that look like a goodbye!

****

Egyptian V Greek: I never noticed that, did you Sam?

****

Colonel knows Best: Yes, you also seem to like to write P.S in your emails

****

Egyptian V Greek: Do I?

****

Colonel knows Best: I don't think I've ever had an email from you that hasn't had a P.S

****

Egyptian V Greek: I'm sure you have!

Colonel knows Best: Well, I can't remember one

****

Egyptian V Greek: I'll try not to then

****

Colonel knows Best: We don't mind, just pointing it out

****

Egyptian V Greek: Problem is now you've pointed it out, I'm going to notice it every time I write an email!

****

Colonel knows Best: I hate when that happens

****

Egyptian V Greek: I think we all do

****

Colonel knows Best: I'm going now, Sam's going home and I'm going to rest

****

Egyptian V Greek: Alright, Bye!

****

Colonel knows Best: Bye from me and Sam!

~~~~~~~~Offline~~~~~~~~

~~~

****

Date: 11-06-03 22.45.32

From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net

Subject: Night!

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Dear Sir

Night Sir, I would say, Don't let the... but I fear we will get a repeat of what happened before!

It was nice to see you (A/N to see you, nice - any British readers?)

Hope you feel better tomorrow.

Sam

~~~

****

Date: 11-06-03 23.14.22

From: Daniel Jackson greek_tragedy@fastmail.net

Subject: Good night!

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Hey Jack,

Have a good night's sleep and I'll ring you in the morning!

I'm not going to write a P.S

Daniel


	4. Reunited

Notes and Disclaimers in part 1

Date: 12-06-03 10.14.22

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: Morning

To: Daniel Jackson greek_tragedy@fastmail.net

You may not have written a p.s at the end but you certainly wrote one in your email! :)

I'm awake (as you can see) so you can ring me now!

Jack

~~~

****

Date: 12-06-03 10.16.32

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: The birds are chirping

To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net

Don't let the, what bite Major? I have know idea what you're talking about...

I'm feeling much better thank you; I may be able to come back to work soon.

It was nice to have some company; the boredom was driving me insane!

What are you doing today? I can finally get out of bed; it's a nice day, want to see my lovely garden? ;-)

Jack

~~~

****

Date: 12-06-03 11.15.32

From: T'Murry Tmaster@fastmail.net

Subject: Hello

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

I am sorry that I had to leave so abruptly O'Neill.

I'm sorry to have upset you but I was needed off world.

Hope you are feeling better.

Teal'c

~~~

****

Date: 12-06-03 12.32.22

From: Daniel Jackson greek_tragedy@fastmail.net

Subject: Mistakes are easily done

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Jack,

I missed that, I can't believe I was that stupid to write a P.S and say I hadn't, I feel like saying 'duh'

Good morning! I am going to ring you now while I have some spare time.

Daniel

~~~

****

Date: 12-06-03 12.45.32

From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net

Subject: Don't play the stupid card

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Dear Sir,

You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. If you don't then I'll send them round, so I'd start remembering quick or your bum is going to get quite sore! :-D

I was planning on finding some work to do at the base. I have to go to a meeting in about an hour. I would love to see your 'lovely garden' but I think I should stay here. See if you can persuade Daniel to see it!

Sam

~~~

****

Date: 12-06-03 13.09.32

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: how caring you all are

To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net

Ah yes, you want to torture the one place on my body that isn't sore!

You're planning on staying at the base on a day like this?!! If I can manage to get out of bed by myself and go outside, I'm sure you can manage having the day off!

I have already tried Daniel, He won't come round, not even my persuasion techniques can get him to my house!

Jack

~~~

****

Date: 12-06-03 13.14.32

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: RE: hello

To: T'Murry Tmaster@fastmail.net

I'm feeling much better! I understand you were needed but next time let me know, will ya?

Do you want to come and see me later, Sam might be coming to see me, I am trying to persuade her as I write!

Jack

~~~

****

Chat Log Date: 12-06-03 13.21.19

My Messenger Name: gonefishin@fastmail.net

Feeling sorry for CO: MajorC@fastmail.net

My Messenger Name: :-) Thanks Carter! 

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Lol, I can see you couldn't think of a name

****

My Messenger Name: yes, If in doubt, try be funny

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Lol, good plan

****

My Messenger Name: So... How are you this fine morning?

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Great! You?

****

My Messenger Name: I'm fine

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Good

****

My Messenger Name: Do you like threatening me?

****

Feeling sorry for CO: :-) Why would you say that..?

****

My Messenger Name: I'll take that as a yes then

****

Feeling sorry for CO: I'm not saying a word

****

My Messenger Name: Ok... so are you coming to see me?

****

Feeling sorry for CO: I don't think so

****

My Messenger Name: So you're not that sympathetic then?

****

Feeling sorry for CO: How did you guess?

****

My Messenger Name: :-( I'm bored and all by myself

****

Feeling sorry for CO: I don't know, Maybe if I've got no work to do later

****

My Messenger Name: So, If you've got nothing better to do?

****

Feeling sorry for CO: ;-)

****

My Messenger Name: Don't you wink at me Major!

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Lol... Daniel just came online; shall I add him to this conversation?

****

My Messenger Name: You can do that?

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Yes

****

My Messenger Name: when you come round later you have to show me how

****

Feeling sorry for CO: If, Sir, If

****

My Messenger Name: Right! When...

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Shut Up! I'm adding Daniel

~~~Egyptian V Greek: greek_tragedy@fastmail.net has been added to the conversation~~~

****

My Messenger Name: Hey Danny boy!

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Hi Daniel

****

Egyptian V Greek: Hi

****

My Messenger Name: I thought you were busy? 

****

Egyptian V Greek: I am, I can do this at the same time

****

My Messenger Name: Right, Makes a guy feel wanted 

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Lol

****

My Messenger Name: Hey! Is that what you're doing too? 

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Me... No!

****

Egyptian V Greek: I have a sceptical look on my face Sam and I bet you do too Jack?

****

My Messenger Name: Me...No! 

****

Egyptian V Greek: It's scary how similar your sense of humour is sometimes

****

My Messenger Name: Really? I think it's cool! 

****

Feeling sorry for CO: I agree

****

Egyptian V Greek: Do you agree with each other just to annoy me?

****

My Messenger Name: Now why would we want to do that?

****

Egyptian V Greek: Not getting into this...You in your lab Sam?

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Yes 

****

My Messenger Name: Where else would she be?! 

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Good point!

****

Egyptian V Greek: Sorry... you could be on your laptop 

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Ok, true but the only place I go on it is in my lab, In yours or the colonel's office or at home.

****

My Messenger Name: Yes Daniel! Catch up! 

****

Egyptian V Greek: Leave me alone you two! I'm sorry I don't know when and where Sam goes on her Laptop!

****

My Messenger Name: Well you should be! 

****

Egyptian V Greek: Ok, sorry I don't pay attention to every little thing she does like other people! 

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Are you in your office Daniel?

****

Egyptian V Greek: Um yea

****

My Messenger Name: You had to think about that?! 

~~~Time wasting: Tmaster@fastmail.nethas been added to the conversation~~~

****

Time wasting: Hello O'Neill how are you?

****

My Messenger Name: Just great, are you coming to see me?

****

Time wasting: I am not, I must debrief with General Hammond.

****

My Messenger Name: You going to Debrief, with Hammond?

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Don't even go their Sir!

****

Egyptian V Greek: ?

****

Feeling sorry for CO: You don't want to know

****

My Messenger Name: you see, Carter has a Gutter brain like myself

****

Egyptian V Greek: Oh... Jack!

****

My Messenger Name: Glad you finally caught up!

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Lol, can we let this drop please?

****

My Messenger Name: Sorry... So no one is coming to see me?

****

Time wasting: It does not look like it O'Neill

****

Feeling sorry for CO: I never said I wouldn't

****

My Messenger Name: Maybe, usually means the same thing

****

Time wasting: It does not

****

Egyptian V Greek: No, It doesn't 

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Yes... Have to agree

****

My Messenger Name: Oh for crying out loud! You know what I mean

****

Time wasting: I do not

****

Egyptian V Greek: Me either

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Ditto

****

My Messenger Name: Why I want you lot to come and see me, I don't know

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Your bored

****

Time wasting: You are bored

****

Egyptian V Greek: It's because you're bored

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Lol I guess we were all thinking the same thing

****

Egyptian V Greek: you know what they say, great minds think alike

****

My Messenger Name: Insane Minds

****

Time wasting: I must leave now, I hope you make a fast recovery O'Neill

****

My Messenger Name: Ok, Bye T

****

Egyptian V Greek: Bye

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Bye

~~~Time wasting: Tmaster@fastmail.nethas left the conversation~~~

****

My Messenger Name: And then there were three

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Lol

****

Egyptian V Greek: You will laugh at anything wont you!

****

My Messenger Name: Hey! Leave her alone, she can laugh at whatever she wants

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Thanks Colonel!

****

My Messenger Name: No Prob

****

Egyptian V Greek: how come as soon as Teal'c leaves you focus on me?

****

My Messenger Name: Maybe because Sam thinks I'm funny

****

Egyptian V Greek: I think she is just humouring you

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Hey I'm right here! And I think the colonel is very funny!

****

My Messenger Name: Thanks! :-)

****

Egyptian V Greek: Never mind, you two chat amongst yourselves I'm going back to work

****

Feeling sorry for CO: bye!

****

My Messenger Name: bye

****

Egyptian V Greek: bye!

~~~Egyptian V Greek: greek_tragedy@fastmail.net has left the conversation~~~

****

My Messenger Name: and then there were two

****

Feeling sorry for CO: lol... will you do that when I leave?

****

My Messenger Name: :-P what would be the point?

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Good point

****

My Messenger Name: Lol

****

Feeling sorry for CO: I should really get going now Sir

****

My Messenger Name: Why?

****

Feeling sorry for CO: I have a meeting soon, Have to prepare.

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Prepare? stashing boredom relievers in your pockets?

****

My Messenger Name: lol... I'm doing a presentation

****

My Messenger Name: Oh right, On anything interesting?

****

Feeling sorry for CO: not to you

****

My Messenger Name: Ok I'll let you go, ring me when you've finished, let me know how it went.

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Ok, Bye!

****

My Messenger Name: Bye! Hope you have fun!

****

Feeling sorry for CO: Always do!

~~~~~~~~Offline~~~~~~~~~


	5. Slowly But Surely

****

Date: 12-06-03 10.16.32

From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net

Subject: Who should be apologizing?

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Dear Sir,

Like I said, before you so rudely, Hung the phone up on me, Something has come up. I am sorry that you are bored but there isn't much I can do about it. A new 'gadget' has been brought in which needs my attention, Daniel and his team are already hard at work on the writing found on it.

The rest of the scientists and me are running scans now.

Have to go, Fieldman is insisting something is important.

Sam.

~~~

****

Date: 12-06-03 10.16.32

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: I think it's your turn.

To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net

It wasn't as if I slammed the phone down on you! I said bye and then hung up, was I away when the talk about asking if you are allowed to hang up was happening?!

More gadgets? What do you do with them all? You must have had hundreds of those damn things and your lab is still tidier than my office!

Why are you scanning this gadget, I think you should be scanning Fieldman's head, that man can over exaggerate an eggcup!

You can still chat to me, just sit in the corner and pretend to scan. I'm sure no one will notice.

Jack

P.S Happy Scanning!

~~~

****

Date: 12-06-03 10.14.22

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: Rapid recovery

To: Daniel Jackson greek_tragedy@fastmail.net

Another thing to translate? And just how do you translate two things at once may I ask?

You are going to be so pleased when I return. First thing I'm going to do is get Hammond to send us on a nice overnight mission. Those rocks are doing strange things to your mind Mr. Jackson.

Be seeing you soon, nearly recovered!

Jack

****

Date: 12-06-03 10.16.32

From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net

Subject: My turn again?

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Dear Sir,

As you're not online I thought I'd email you.

Are you implying that no one would notice as no one cares if I'm there?

I don't keep the gadgets most get sent to area 51 for further study, I thought you knew this by now?

About the hanging the phone up on me... You know perfectly well what you did wrong, You are such a bad liar.

Sam

P.S Scanning = Fun

~~~

****

Chat Log Date: 12-06-03 13.21.19

Bored: gonefishin@fastmail.net

Happy Scanning: MajorC@fastmail.net

Bored: Taking my advice? Bad sign!

Happy Scanning: I know, although it seems to be working

Bored: I would've thought you would be stuck in with the rest of them

Happy Scanning: you think I enjoy running scans?

Bored: yes

Happy Scanning: I have to wait for the results and analyse them, it's very simple I don't really know why I have to help. 

Bored: Then why are you?

Happy Scanning: If we do find anything significant I will need to be here.

Bored: Right, so until then you will chat?

Happy Scanning: We'll see.

Bored: Trying to dodge Fieldman?

Happy Scanning: That doesn't sound like me.

Bored: I bet every time he comes your way you change to a new window to make it look like you're doing something important.

Happy Scanning: Your guessing skills are excellent

Bored: I'm right?

Happy Scanning: If that means you're right then you're right.

Bored: so, I'm right?

Happy Scanning: yes

Bored: Yes! *Doing happy dance*

Happy Scanning: I have been hearing about that from Daniel.

Bored: Next time you come over major I swear

Happy Scanning: What? You will show me this infamous happy dance

Bored: stop rolling your eyes at me!

Happy Scanning: How do you know?

Bored: I've known you too long that's how. I bet now, your smiling.

Happy Scanning: If I wasn't and I said no, you wouldn't believe me anyway.

Bored: I don't know how to answer that one

Happy Scanning: Good

Bored: Or that, stuck for conversation now.

Happy Scanning: Right

Bored: You are to, right?

Happy Scanning: Yes

Bored: So...

Happy Scanning: So...

Bored: So... Been caught yet?

Happy Scanning: I'm still talking to you... What do you think?

Bored: Can I take that question back?

Happy Scanning: No, to late now Sir

Bored: Damn, thought so.

Happy Scanning: It's not just Fieldman I'm avoiding, Johnson mainly 

Bored: Who?

Happy Scanning: You wouldn't know him, he's new... has a pole so far up his... I swear if he bent over, he'd snap

Bored: :D I can see you like him already

Happy Scanning: :) He's a bit like you actually

Bored: You think I'm stuck up?

Happy Scanning: No... I meant he has your sense of humour.

Bored: I'm stuck up when I'm funny?!

Happy Scanning: Sir! You're doing this on purpose now aren't you? You can pull the cheekiness and sarcasm off.

Bored: Well thank you, It's all that charm I posses, Right?

Happy Scanning: ...Yes

Bored: You get very cheeky on here

Happy Scanning: Do I...

****

Bored: And sarcastic

Happy Scanning: I have spent too much time with you I think

Bored: Daniel and T spend lots of time with me too, I think you just want to blame me

Happy Scanning: I think it's because you're taking what I'm writing and making it sarcastic

Bored: It is very weird talking like this... I can't see what faces your pulling

Happy Scanning: I don't pull faces

Bored: Usually You just give me a look instead of answering, Talking like this It's hard to tell

Happy Scanning: I haven't noticed, you usually say what you're thinking so I don't have to guess

Bored: Great isn't it

Happy Scanning: hmmm

Bored: That's where you would have pulled a face! But it forces you to type something

Happy Scanning: I think you may be onto something... I did make a face

Bored: I'm right? Twice in one evening... What's wrong?

Happy Scanning: lol

Bored: So... How are you?

Happy Scanning: Slightly Annoyed

Bored: Fieldman?

Happy Scanning: You.

Bored: Me?

Happy Scanning: If you remember someone hung up on me

Bored: Come on, your still hung up on that

Happy Scanning: ...Sir...

Bored: Don't shake your head! I had to do it... Besides I didn't hang up on you, I said bye for Pete's sake!

Happy Scanning: Yes... While I was in mid sentence

Bored: I said bye!!!

Happy Scanning: Saying bye doesn't make it all right.

Bored: It does in my books

Happy Scanning: I think you should get some new books

Bored: The old ones work just fine thank you

Happy Scanning: Clearly they don't or we wouldn't be having this conversation!

Bored: I'm so glad we are having this argument when you are no where near me.

Happy Scanning: Why?

Bored: You can be quite scary when you're angry

Happy Scanning: Really?

****

Bored: Yes 

Happy Scanning: You have never seen me angry

Bored: You have been a couple times with me but it wasn't that bad, I'm referring to when you had a go at one of lab guys last month

Happy Scanning: Ah yes... You bought me cake

Bored: :) that's right

Happy Scanning: Lack of sleep does make people very irritable

Bored: True...Why don't you try shouting at the new guy (name?) maybe he will leave?

Happy Scanning: It's Johnson, No one seems to like him, I'm sure he will transfer eventually.

Bored: Want me to give him some help?

Happy Scanning: I don't think that will be necessary

Bored: Right, What about Fieldman?

Happy Scanning: Fieldman's fine once you have learnt to ignore him

Bored: Really?

Happy Scanning: You never see him so you haven't learnt that yet 

Bored: True, last time I saw him was during the whole alien in his quarter's fiasco

Happy Scanning: Ah yes that

Bored: How anyone can mistake one of our radiation suits for an alien trying to abduct them is beyond me.

Happy Scanning: I know but that's just the way he is. He lives in Paranoid City

Bored: Lives? He's the king

Happy Scanning: lol...

Bored: The report would have been funny to read though

Happy Scanning: It makes you wonder what they make of our reports

Bored: yes, and we wonder why they fear for earths safety

Happy Scanning: I've never wondered

Bored: oh yes, I forgot you know everything

Happy Scanning: I don't know everything

Bored: Just a hell of a lot more than me

Happy Scanning: Sir

Bored: Yes?

Happy Scanning: You know a lot of things I don't know

Bored: Like what?

Happy Scanning: Do you want me to make you a list? 

****

Bored: Yes

Happy Scanning: I'm not making a list

****

Bored: You suggested it

Happy Scanning: I wasn't serious

****

Bored: I expect a list when you return

Happy Scanning: You don't want a list

****

Bored: I do, it can be my welcome back present

Happy Scanning: Sir I'm not making a list

****

Bored: Fine...

Happy Scanning: Are you ok?

****

Bored: I'm fine, how about you make me a list of something else?

Happy Scanning: No

****

Bored: A list of your favourite things about the base?

Happy Scanning: Why would you want to know that?

****

Bored: I don't know I just do

Happy Scanning: Right, I have to go

Bored: Why?

Happy Scanning: I need to help now

****

Bored: Oh ok bye

Happy Scanning: Bye

****

Bored: Write me a list, I will if you will?

Happy Scanning: I have to go

****

Bored: I'll leave you alone...

Happy Scanning: Ok

****

Bored: I knew that would get you

Happy Scanning: Bye

****

Bored: Bye, Have Fun scanning... and listing

Happy Scanning: :)

~~~~~~~~Offline~~~~~~~~


	6. Shoot him!

****

Date: 13-06-03 10.14.22

From: Daniel Jackson greek_tragedy@fastmail.net

Subject: RE: Rapid recovery

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Hey Jack,

How do I translate two things at once? Like a true expert, Jack. Trust me if I can go on a away mission with you and still have time to look at all the artefacts brought into me, I can translate two things at once.

Threatening me with away missions isn't going to work, With Sam being ill and then you, we haven't had away missions lately. I want to get back out there myself, I'm getting tired of all the other teams finding ruins which I should be looking at! :/

I'm glad you're better. Make sure you are fully recovered before you return, I don't want to feel miserable just because you do!

Daniel.

~~~~

****

Date: 13-06-03 11.32.22

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: Back Soon

To: Daniel Jackson greek_tragedy@fastmail.net

We all know you're a genius, no need to show off!

I was going to come back today but both Sam and Teal'c rang me giving me the same advice. After a phone call to Hammond, he told me to have the day off. So I'll see you tomorrow.

I'm sure we will have a mission scheduled later this week, then you will be able to show us just what you can do! Go! Super Archaeologist!

I am going to quickly end this message as you're online! *Shock!*

Jack

~~~

****

Können Sie dies lesen? greek_tragedy@fastmail.net 

Simpson Marathon!: gonefishin@fastmail.net

Simpson Marathon!: Wow, Not only are you online, you finally changed your name too! Excuse me while I faint!

Können Sie dies lesen? Hello Jack

Simpson Marathon!: :D Got my email yet?

Können Sie dies lesen? Um... No

Simpson Marathon!: Oh

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: how long ago did you send it?

****

Simpson Marathon!: A second ago

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Ok

****

Simpson Marathon!: Got it yet?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Yes

****

Simpson Marathon!: That was quick!

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Yes

****

Simpson Marathon!: So what are you doing?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Reading your email

****

Simpson Marathon!: Ah

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: That was nice of the General

****

Simpson Marathon!: :)

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: ?

Simpson Marathon!: What?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Are you waiting for me to comment on your little joke?

****

Simpson Marathon!: Joke?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Super archaeologist

****

Simpson Marathon!: Joke?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: A poor joke

****

Simpson Marathon!: poor?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: I had to bang my head on the screen

****

Simpson Marathon!: Cheers!

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Weren't you saying recently something about friends and honesty?

****

Simpson Marathon!: Why do you only remember the things you want to?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: What is the point in remembering things you don't want to?

****

Simpson Marathon!: You don't choose what you remember Daniel.

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Don't you?

****

Simpson Marathon!: Don't act dumber than you are Daniel, It's irritating.

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Is it? I'll have to remember that.

****

Simpson Marathon!: And I'll have to remember to shot you!

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: That's not fair, What would Sam say?

****

Simpson Marathon!: She would say "Finally... I just wish you had ordered me to do it!"

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Well I have to go

****

Simpson Marathon!: Why?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Sam's here, she needs my help.

****

Simpson Marathon!: Sam's there?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: :P She Said Hi!

****

Simpson Marathon!: She's not there.

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: How would you know?

****

Simpson Marathon!: Let me talk to her then.

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: She said she doesn't have time for this

****

Simpson Marathon!: Hah! I knew it!

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Wait a minute

****

Simpson Marathon!: Waiting...

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Hi Sir!

****

Simpson Marathon!: Hey, Got the list done yet?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Do I have to?

****

Simpson Marathon!: Yes

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Can I go?

****

Simpson Marathon!: No! I have to prove it's you.

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: You could ring me later and check

****

Simpson Marathon!: No you would be told to lie.

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: I don't lie

****

Simpson Marathon!: Really? oh well now I'm convinced...

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: I have to go

****

Simpson Marathon!: Wait... what did I dream last night?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: That Teal'c Turned into a giant Jaffa cake

Simpson Marathon!: Hello Sam

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: ;) Hi!

****

Simpson Marathon!: I was joking you know

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: lol, It was pretty accurate

****

Simpson Marathon!: Ha ha! I knew it, Told ya Danny boy!

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Daniel isn't here

****

Simpson Marathon!: Oh?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Bored of waiting

****

Simpson Marathon!: Well that was nice of him

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: I know, he walked out saying "shut it down would you?"

****

Simpson Marathon!: Grr... Punch him for me would you?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: :D No problem

****

Simpson Marathon!: Give him an extra punch for yourself

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: lol I intended too

****

Simpson Marathon!: :D So what are you up to?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: I'm going, as usual you got me distracted again!

****

Simpson Marathon!: ;) I don't see you complaining

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: No... Just Daniel

****

Simpson Marathon!: Let him

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: I really have to go

****

Simpson Marathon!: Ok, have fun, see you tomorrow! :)

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: :) see you tomorrow

****

Simpson Marathon!: And the list?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Ya sure...

****

Simpson Marathon!: :) Bye!

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Bye

~~~~~Offline~~~~~

Notes: Well It's nearly completed. For this chapter I actually wrote 12 pages and realized I still have quite a bit more to write. This is why I have split it into two parts. The next part should be along shortly. 

I hope you are all enjoying it so far, I know I am!

Please remember to review, It keeps me wanting to write.


	7. Finale!

****

Date: 13-06-03 15.40.12

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: How's it going?

To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net

Tsk! It is now nearly 14.00 and I am yet to receive your list. What happened to you getting things done on time?

How's Daniel? Bruised I hope... 

I'm feeling a little bored (my house is completely stocked up with food so I haven't got anything to do and there is nothing on T.V) Usually at this time I'd be checking up on you :D or we'd be looking at those lovely trees by now.

If you get chance, come online... I don't care what Daniel says, come online. I'll stay on while I watch TV so I'll catch you eventually!

Jack

~~~

****

Chat Log Date: 13-06-03 16.21.19

Simpson's Marathon!: gonefishin@fastmail.net

Time wasting: Tmaster@fastmail.net

****

Time wasting: Hello

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Hey T! Long time no see

****

Time wasting: Indeed

****

Simpson's Marathon!: What are you doing?

****

Time wasting: Writing to you

****

Simpson's Marathon!: writing?

****

Time wasting: Yes

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Oh! Never mind, I get ya

****

Time wasting: I have heard you will be returning tomorrow

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Yes that's correct

****

Time wasting: I have also heard you are bored

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Did Sam get her email?

****

Time wasting: Not that I am aware

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Oh.... So where are you?

****

Time wasting: I am in Dr. Jackson's office

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Oh right, why?

****

Time wasting: Because he is looking for me

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Oh?

****

Time wasting: I wish to avoid him

****

Simpson's Marathon!: T, I wouldn't think the best place for you to hide from Daniel is his office!

****

Time wasting: If you were searching for me would you check in your office?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: No.... But I will now.

****

Time wasting: Then it is good I do not hide from you often

****

Simpson's Marathon!: You hide?

****

Time wasting: When necessary.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: lol, ok.

****

Time wasting: I am going now O'Neill

****

Simpson's Marathon!: ok, good luck with the hiding T

****

Time wasting Thank you.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Bye

****

Time wasting: Good Bye

~~~~~~~Offline~~~~~~~

****

Chat Log Date: 13-06-03 17.50.43

Können Sie dies lesen?: greek_tragedy@fastmail.net 

Simpson's Marathon!: gonefishin@fastmail.net

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Jack?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Daniel?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Yes?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: I could just go for one of them right now.

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Err... what?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: A Jack Daniel

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Oh haha

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Come on Daniel liven up a bit.

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Sorry I'm very tired

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Shouldn't you get some rest then? I want you 100% for tomorrow

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Why? we will only be on Base.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Yes but I still don't want a moody Daniel

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Fine, I have to finish some work but I'll get an early night.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Good, make sure you do

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Bye

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Wait? Why are you going?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: I have work to do

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Then why did you come online?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: I was checking to see if I had any mail

****

Simpson's Marathon!: ok, I'll let you go.

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Oh, thank you so much.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Daniel?

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Yes?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: PLEASE! get some sleep, I feel great sympathy for those in close contact with you

****

Können Sie dies lesen?: Bye Jack

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Bye!

~~~~~~Offline~~~~~~

****

Chat Log Date: 13-06-03 17.11.32

Shoot the Archaeologist: MajorC@fastmail.net

Simpson's Marathon!: gonefishin@fastmail.net

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Sir?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Hey!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Hi, I've just been looking at your email.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Oh really? have anything for me?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: I have been very busy

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Tsk

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: You never said there was a time limit

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Damn! you're right

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: :P

****

Simpson's Marathon!: How about you come up with some now?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Now?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Yes, now.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Um I don't know

****

Simpson's Marathon!: It's not that hard, 10 things you like about the base?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: I still can't see why you would want to know that.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: You're avoiding now.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: If it's so easy you go first!

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Ok Hmmmn....

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: I'm waiting...

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Oi!... 1. My office

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: lol ok, can my number one be my lab?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: If you like... 2. the cake!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: :D 2. the Jell-O!

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Hey, stop copying!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: I'm not, Jell-O is completely different from cake.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Hmmmn 3. the chairs!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Why?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: They spin!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Ok.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Ah I knew you wouldn't be able to think of one from that!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: No I can't. How about the people?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: That's not really about the base.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: They're in it

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Ok fine. 4. The walls are that lovely green colour

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: lol, 4. My laptop

****

Simpson's Marathon!: You're pushing your luck now.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: :D

****

Simpson's Marathon!: 5. The doohickys in your lab

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Oh! 5. The Doohickys in my lab!

****

Simpson's Marathon!: :/ stop it!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Stop what?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: You know perfectly well what it is you should be stopping.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: lol... 6?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: erm 6. Daniels office - Daniel is usually located there

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: ;) 6. Daniel

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Hey! You can't do that, besides you already chose the people.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Well, I meant the people in general are nice. This is Daniel specifically.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: You're trending a very fine line Major

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: :) 7?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: 7. It's underground so none of those pesky windows

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: lol!

:**Simpson's Marathon!: **:D 7?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Err... well I had Daniel, Can I pick you?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: ;) I'll let you have that one.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: I thought you would... 8?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: erm... It's easy to lose people in.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: :) can I have that one too?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: ... Do you lose people in it often?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Constantly

****

Simpson's Marathon!: lol, I'll let you have it then.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: 9?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Err, this is getting hard now

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: You wanted to do it.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Yes, so let's carry on.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Go on then, 9?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: :D You!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Hey!

****

Simpson's Marathon!: What? if you can have Daniel, and me I can pick you!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: :/ fine

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Haha I love being right!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Well it doesn't happen very often

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Because I'm such a lovely person I'll let that one slide.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Lovely...

****

Simpson's Marathon!: :D! Your turn

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Err... I don't know

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Come on Carter it's not that hard

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: it's not hard now it's my turn!

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Exactly! 9?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: The big round thing we shouldn't really mention on this.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Hahahaha! I'll let you keep that one!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: :P 10?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Last one! The paperwork!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: No! You hate that!

****

Simpson's Marathon!: :D True, The elevators

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: No! They scare you!

****

Simpson's Marathon!: They do not!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Yes they do.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: They don't. Irritate me - yes, Scare me - no

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: How can you love them when they irritate you?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: What about Daniel?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Damn!

****

Simpson's Marathon!: *Dancing* I'm right, Again!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: :/

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Your turn!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: 10... The infirmary

****

Simpson's Marathon!: You can't love the infirmary!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Janet likes me...

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Hmmmn

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: ;) I get a pat on the head and candy

****

Simpson's Marathon!: :P and I get the needles, It's not fair!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Janet said you deserve it for being a pain in the ass

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Thanks Carter!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: I'm only repeating what she told me.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Right, so you don't believe it?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Err.... Janet is a very convincing woman

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Alright, I'll let you off.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: You seem to be doing that a lot

****

Simpson's Marathon!: That's because I'm such a nice guy

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Oh I know

****

Simpson's Marathon!: :P So what's with your name?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: What's wrong with Sam?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: (A lot of things) You know what I mean

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: :P Shoot the archaeologist?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Yes

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Daniel is being a pain

****

Simpson's Marathon!: I told him to get some sleep

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Good, hope he does, He has been in a mood all day.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: I feel sorry for you.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: :)

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Where are you?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: At home

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Really?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Yes. I thought I'd go home early and relax

****

Simpson's Marathon!: No work left to do?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: lol, no

****

Simpson's Marathon!: So what are you doing besides talking to me?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Nothing, just watching a bit of TV. I don't get to watch it much.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: What are you watching?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Why?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Not sure....

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: lol, Just a science programme on a discovery channel

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Science break-through weekend?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Wow good guess

****

Simpson's Marathon!: :D that's what I'm watching now

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: You're watching it?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: It's better than commercials

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: True, So what are you watching

****

Simpson's Marathon!: A show called 'Big Bass'

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: lol, fishing program?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: :P Yes

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Sounds interesting

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Oh it is.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: lol

****

Simpson's Marathon!: I'm not paying much attention to it though, I'm to busy talking to you

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: :) I'm flattered

****

Simpson's Marathon!: :)

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: I'm quite tired *yawn*

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Yeah me too, Make sure you get an early night.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Would now be too early?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: lol - yes

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: :) ok

****

Simpson's Marathon!: You eaten yet?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: I picked up a something on the way home.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Oh right, no home cooking then?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Not unless I want to be ill tomorrow

****

Simpson's Marathon!: :D never mind then

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Has your show started yet?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Yes, some one is measuring a fish.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: ...ok

****

Simpson's Marathon!: :P Big fish!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Oh right.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Ever wonder if aliens go fishing?

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Where did that come from?

****

Simpson's Marathon!: There is a small man fishing, he looks very... alien-esc

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: lol

****

Simpson's Marathon!: I'm serious!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: I believe you.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: :D

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: I think I may go to bed.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: It's not even 17.30!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: I know, I'm tired!

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, have a nice sleep.

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Thank you, you too.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: Bye!

****

Shoot the Archaeologist: Bye and goodnight.

****

Simpson's Marathon!: :)

~~~~~~~~Offline~~~~~~~

~~~~

****

Date: 13-06-03 22.34.22

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: Night!

To: Daniel Jackson greek_tragedy@fastmail.net

Hey Daniel,

Thought I'd give you a quick email before I go to bed. I hope you took my advice and are asleep now. I will give you no sympathy tomorrow if you are tired and cranky!

See you tomorrow,

Jack

~~~~

****

Date: 13-06-03 22.35.32

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: Night!

To: T Murry Tmaster@fastmail.net

Hey T,

Will see you tomorrow, Hope the Hiding went well ;)

Jack

~~~~

****

Date: 13-06-03 22.37.32

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net

Subject: Night!

To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net

Hey Carter,

I'm going to sleep now so I will see you tomorrow,

Hope you have a goodnight's sleep.

Jack

P.S Don't let the bed bug's bite!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notes: There may or may not be a sequel, Like with the Bed Ridden series it all depends on whether or not you readers think it should be continued. :)

Feedback is to writer as Dog is to man. 

Also for Jamei "Ja. Ich spreche ein kleines Deutsch."

lol and they say I don't care :P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
